Ponyboy and Darry's special memories
by Kylelover101
Summary: Darry and Ponyboy are brother, even if they don't get along, Darry always found a reason to forgive his brother.


**Hello! :)**

**This is Kylelover101 with another one-shot. This is a story about Ponyboy when he's with his Big brother, Darry. It's kind of like the four year old artist, but then agian it's not. Lot's of fluff. NOT A SLASH. Lot's of Flashbacks. **

**Enjoy! **

**By: Kylelover101**

* * *

><p>Darry looked at his little brother, Ponyboy. Ponyboy was at the kitchen table doing his homework, trying to keep his grade (an A) substained. He had been studying and Darry had ridden his ass the whole week about it. Still Darry couldn't help but remember the first time he'd gotten' mad at Ponyboy...<p>

_Flashback-1958_

_Ponyboy Curtis was a small child, he'd began to walk and he was loving it, he could run away from his mother when ever she found out he'd color on the walls or didn't pick up his toys. Although he was only one, he was getting into a lot of trouble. This didn't bother Mr. and Mrs. Curtis because it was expected from a baby to make a mess. And Sodapop was a slob too, so he could relate, but he was too busy playing with Steve to notice Ponyboy making messes in another room. _

_It did bother Darry, though. Darry was still Six, he couldn't understand why Ponyboy was being yelled at for not picking up his mess, but Darry was scoulded if he left a towel laying on the bathroom floor. Darry had done his chores and had eaten breakfast. He wanted to Play with Tim and Two-Bit today. They were going out into the back yard to play football. And he couldn't find his football, it had been the football his dad bought him for his fourth birthday. He'd kept it nice ever since. And now, just out of the blue it was missing. Darry remembered putting it away on his dresser. _

_"Mom, have you seen my football?" Darry asked. _

_Mrs. Curtis was doing laundry at the moment. She looked up at her oldest son. _

_"No, hon, I haven't seen it, is your father still home?" She asked. _

_"No, he had to go to work today, but he'll be back soon." Darry said. _

_"Well, keep looking, ask Sodapop." Darry ran to his little brother Sodapop's room, it was messy but Darry did care about that, he was scared that if he even tried to put his toe into that room, he'd fall and break his neck. _

_"Soda!" Darry said. a little Sodapop in a big plaid shirt with a black baseball hat turned around. His eyes big and full of happiness. _

_"Have you seen my football?" Darry asked. Even thought, Sodapop was three, Soda would be turning four next month, Sodapop couldn't lie either so Darry knew he'd get the truth one way or another. _

_"No, did you check the 'arage?" Soda asked. _

_"It's Garage, and yes, it's not there." Darry said. Soda shrugged and went back to playing army men with Steve. Steve then got an idea go threw his head. _

_"Did you check and see if Ponyboy was playing with it?" Steve grined as if he wanted to see Darry beat the crap out of Ponyboy, like he's wanted to do for a long time. But Darry threatened Steve randle that if he found a mark on Ponyboy, he'd hole Steve responsible. _

_Darry's eyes widened with fear...Darry made a mad dash to Ponyboy's room. Where he saw Ponyboy, chewing on his football. _

_"AAAAAAAAAH!" Darry yelled. Darry yelled out of fear and anger. Freaing that his ball wasn't going to make it and anger, knowing that his ball was ruiend. Darry immediately stomped over to Ponyboy and took it out of his hands, Ponyboy, being only a baby didn't like what just happened. Ponyboy let out a ear piercing cry. Soda ran into the room to see if Ponyboy was hurt and Steve ran in only to see if Ponyboy was getting a beating. _

_Mrs. Curtis looked up from ironing her husbands shirt when she heard Darry scream, but then ran to Ponyboy's room when she heard her baby cry. _

_"oooh, you've done it now..." Steve laughed. _

_"Mama's gonna' be mad at you." Soda said. _

_"What happened?" Mrs/ Curtis was standing in the doorway. She walked over to Ponyboy and picked him up. She looked at Darry. _

_"He was eating my ball!" Darry complained. Ponyboy cried into his mother's shoulder Mrs. Curtis started rubbing her baby's back, trying to calm him down. It's wasn't working. Darry and Ponyboy have had a stable relationship. Mrs. Curtis could see that Darry was hurt. But then again He did take somthing out of Ponyboy's mouth. _

_"Darry, I can see that you are hut-" Just then, the ball popped. Mrs. Curtis and everyone but Ponyboy (who was still crying loudly) stared at the Ball and Darry got even more mad. _

_"I hate you!" Darry yelled at Ponyboy. Soda and Steve looked dumbfounded at Darry as he ran out of the room. _

* * *

><p>Darry looked at Ponyboy. He was a good kid. Even though they didn't see eye. Ponyboy and darry were very different, yes. But they had some of the same tastes. Like Girls, they both loved girls if they had a positive aditude and were nice. Darry knew he had girls head-over-heels for him. And Ponyboy, being optomistic didn't realize it.<p>

It was like him and Angela. Angela had been in love with Ponyboy ever since they were kids. And she even kissed him once and only Darry knew that.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback-1963<em>

_"Darry, where are we going?" Little Ponyboy asked his big brother. Ponyboy had on a green plaid shirt with a black beeter underneith. He also had on darry's old sneekers and white pants. Darry looked down at Ponyboy. He smiled. _

_"You remember, Tim. Tim Sheppard. Right?" Darry asked. Ponyboy nodded. He had a brother Curly that was just a little bit older then him that Ponyboy played with. Tim was respectful to Ponyboy and Ponyboy didn't really understand Tim. But he did know that Tim was one of Darry's friends. _

_"Well, I'm going to play with Tim and my friend Paul.." Darry siad. They arrived at a grassy field. It was filled with fresh tall grass and yellow, blue and some purple flowers. There were lots of butterflys out along with some birds. Ponyboy let go of Darry's hand and started to pick some. He wanted to give some to his mommy. _

_"Sucker." Darry said. He walked over to his buddy Paul and Tim. He noticed Tim was holding onto a little girl's hand. She looked to be Ponyboy's age. _

_"Who's thatn your girlfriend?" Darry laughed. _

_"Shut up. This is my sister, she's got no friends, so introduce her to your little brother, they might be friends." Tim ordered. Darry rolled his eyes, but saw that the little girl was already making her way to Ponyboy. _

_"Hello." She smiled sweetly at Ponyboy. Ponyboy felt weird, he'd never seen another girl, besides his mother before. He always told his mother that she was the prettiest lady in the world and besides his mom, he found another girl. _

_"My name is Angela..." She smiled. Angela had on a bright blue dress that was big and poofy. She had on white tights and black Mary-Janes. She had ribbions in her black hair that went past her butt. Ponyboy smiled and waved. _

_"I'm Ponyboy..." He said. Angela smiled. Giggled, then just in time for Darry to check up on Angela and Ponyboy, he witnessed Angela kiss Ponyboy full on the lips. _

_"You're cute." Angela smiled. Ponyboy blushed, he'd never kissed a girl before. _

_"E-E-EEEEEEEEW!" Ponyboy was freaking out. "You kissed me!" Ponyboy started smacking his lips with his hands in order to get the "girly germs" off. _

_"and girls, besides my mom, have cooties!" Ponyboy started having a panick. He was freaked out that a girl kissed him. Angela smiled evily. _

_"Want me to do that again?" She started chasing Ponyboy around in the open field, Darry ran after Angela and Ponyboy. _

_"Angela! Ponyboy!" He called. Angela was so focused on kissing Ponyboy and Ponyboy, running for dear life was trying to get her not to. Darry promised Ponyboy that he wouldn't tell anyone about his first kiss. But he also said that Angela might not keep her mouth shut though. _

* * *

><p>"Darry, I'm done." fourteen year old Ponyboy said to Darry. Darry looked up at Ponyboy. He was finished with his science and his math homework, he even let Darry check it.<p>

"Alright, ya' finish your chores?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy nodded. Darry smiled and shooed Ponyboy away. Ponyboy smiled and Darry watched him walk out of the house, with a football and Angela Sheppard by his side.

"ya' grew up on me, Pony." Darry sighed. He took this time to enjoy the moment of peace and quiet.

"I'm HOOOOOOOME!" Darry goraned. He looked at Sodapop. Sure he had Ponyboy as a brother, but Sodapop was a different story to Darry sodapop wasn't a brother, Sodapop was an auto-head eating machine. Darry smiled and said.

"Welcome home, Soda"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>

**-Kylelover101 **

**What should my next one-shot be about? **


End file.
